holoversefandomcom-20200215-history
Voices of Doom: Chapter 2
Josh's P.O.V I was having a good sleep, and why did Ariel have to wake me up? I was dreaming about my school of the first time getting accepted! I realized the reason as soon as I thought about it, we are in the middle of a quest to find this rare ore that can emit anti-frequency compression waves that can cancel out incoming sound waves, and that is a very good thing. I stretched my arms up and I really need to regenerate, but I can't since it's already late at night, and the staff had only stored a small portion of energy, so I can only draw a small amount of energy from my staff, which I did as soon as I wake up, and there's no more energy left in the staff. I was low on energy, and that made me drowsy. It's funny though, even I haven't discovered my powers, I didn't feel drowsy at all, but as soon as I discovered my powers, I immediately feel dizzy when I'm lacking of light. It's funny how that works. I looked around me, and I tried to focus since it is my turn to do the shift, and I can't afford to fall asleep because if I did, this quest will be in great jeopardy. I stared down at the boat, and decided to grab both rowing equipments and started rowing the boat forward. At least we're making progress while Ariel is asleep. Then a thought occured to me. I don't know where I am right now! Ariel is the only one who knows where we're going! So, I decided to quit rowing the boat for now, and sat down waiting. I was pretty much the useless one here, because not only I can't control the waves, but it's 02:20 at dusk right now, and so I decided to sat there and watch the surroundings. The time difference between Mexico and Iceland is 5 hours, which means that in Iceland is daytime now, but I don't know which direction it is since I am not really good with geography. I continued to stare at the ocean, wondering when threat will come. I stood over the sleeping Ariel, that had been fast asleep since she woke me up. I thought about my friends that abandoned me in the immense flooded forest in Pantanos De Centla, Mexico. This is one thought that made me cry and/or sob uncontrollably. The thought is like losing my whole family since I have been adopted to be Ariel's little brother 2 years ago. I felt tears pooling in my eyes, and I let them streaming down my cheeks. I then buried my face in my hands and started crying, but sometimes I peeked up in order to see what's around me. When I am sure that our location is safe, then I continued to sob further. I imagined my family reunited, and I imagined that I was accepted in the family, and allowed to have rights and privileges that a child should have, comfort, shelter, education, love and compassion. I have almost none of it from my mother and from my friends, and I feel very down whenever I think about that. "Don't cry, Joshy." A voice said. I looked up and apparenty is a man with golden armor sitting next to me. "Who.... are you?" I asked, tears in the corner of my eyes. "I'm Hyperion, your father." He said. "Well, if you're my father, why didn't you take responsibility of me? Why do you leave me to be hated?" "Son, I..." "Why do I have to go through all this and suddenly, Poof! You're here and claiming that you're my father?" I yelled. "NO!!! I don't have a father! My father's dead!" "But..." "Leave me alone..." I collapsed and buried my face in my hands and started sobbing uncontrollably. There was a blinding flash of light, indicating that Hyperion had vanished into thin air by means of godly teleportation. I can't be a crybaby now... I thought. I have to watch the boat for Ariel! That thought kept me awake, and I continued to watch the ocean, even though my tears continued to stream down my cheeks. I stretched my whole body, starting with my hands. It's been very boring enough to keep watch without anybody talking. The silence is very eerie. I really hoped that we don't accidentally travel across the bermuda triangle, since from what I've heard, ships have been disappearing in that bermuda triangle, and no one knows why, well, except Poseidon or his children. After about 2 minutes, I didn't realize that I had stopped crying. My vision were clear now, and I could see better. I looked at the clock in my light staff. It says 02:50, and the waves are getting slightly violent. But it might be due to natural causes, such as the waves being affected by the gravity from the moon. Anyways, we're just near the beach in Miami, and I can see the shore from this point. It appears that we have travelled quite far in order to get to the first checkpoint. After what it seemed about 1 and a half hour, I checked my clock again, and this time it showed 03:59, which makes sense if I wake Ariel up now. I am already very tired and my vision is already blurry. I knelt down beside Ariel and shook her. "Hey Ariel..." I whispered to her. Ariel squirmed around the boat, showing obvious discomfort. "It's time for you to do the shift." I told her. Ariel shot up to wake. "Oh yeah, right." As soon as Ariel got up, I fell asleep. Ariel's P.O.V I was glad to be awake, but when I realized where this boat was heading, I freaked out. This boat is going to sail straight to the Bermuda triangle! I quickly make the boat turn into the right direction by commanding the waves to turn this boat to the right direction. I sat down with my trident. I am feeling very hungry, so I took some snacks from the white plastic bag and opened its contents (Pringles) and ate some. I don't want to eat all of them because Josh is going to need some. The seas are very calm, but just on my left side, there lies the bermuda triangle, and from what I sense, it is full of surprises, such as sudden whirlpools, hundred-torpedo trap, unstable weather, and so on and so forth. I made the waves propel the boat slightly faster so that we can reach our destination faster, and I kind of enjoying this, especially when Josh is starting to wake, but he fell asleep again since I made sure that the waves are smooth and not making this raft rock back and forth. The boat was literally surfing with the waves, and I kinda like it. This is just like a gift from my father Poseidon. I saw dolphins swimming, and they jumped into the air and back down into the water again. I really wanted to have a swim with the dolphins but I have a duty to do, which is to look out for troubles. Just then, a dolphin swam right at me, and went down again. I could tell that the dolphin is up to something, but I can't really tell if it is good or bad. A shark appeared in front of me and jumped from the water and into the boat. I summoned a water to knock the shark sideways. In that moment, I knew that there will be trouble. A couple more sharks approached the boat, and I knew their intention. They were sent by the sirens in order to stop us. I immediately propelled the boat with the wave very fast to outrun the sharks. The sharks followed us, with a giant squid behind us. I commanded the waves to crash into the squid. The squid and the sharks disperses into chunks of groups but they kept chasing us. I grabbed my trident and raised it above my head and shouted. "Έχω καλέσει την δύναμη του νερού!" I had no idea where that came from, but suddenly the waves started to get more violent as the trident glowed blue. I pointed it at the giant squid and a bright blue beam shot at the squid and the squid instantly disintegrated. I continued to do the same to the other sharks, but the thing about this trident is that it draws my strength and power to channel blue beams of light, and right now I'm feeling slightly nauseous. I raised my trident, yelling, "Ασπίδα νερό!" I waited. Nothing seems to be happening, and the sharks jumped towards the boat. I raised my trident again, but this time it didn't glow. I was already afraid that the sharks will smash this boat down to pieces. As the sharks about to land, a gush of water coming beneath us came and knocked the shark aside. It did the same for the other sharks that tried to attack this boat. The boat is protected like an active defense mechanism. I could see the sun rising just over the horizon, and I think it's time to expose Josh to some sunlight, since he had stated that he is low on light energy earlier. I picked Josh up and raised his body up high above my head, and as light struck him, he began to glow faintly, and that's a sure sign of Josh regenerating. I glanced behind me, and the sharks approached this boat very fast. I quickly put Josh down but before I could draw my weapons, when I thought it will be too late, the nearest water jetted out to knock the shark aside, and I sighed my relief. After I realized that the automatic water defense had took place, I continued to grab Josh and hold him aloft above my head. Josh continued to glow, and he literally glowed slightly brighter, but after a few minutes, my arm started to get sore, so I put him down while grabbing the hilt of my trident. I put the trident on the salt water, and salt water began enveloping the trident, replenishing it with brand new power. Once I withdrew the trident from the salty water, the trident glowed moderately bright blue, indicating that the trident has been charged with power. I wanted to know what this trident can do, so I point the trident into the waters and quickly yanked it up, and a gush of water came up in the form of a jet, and I played with it until I send it back down again. I looked at the clock in my trident. It says 05:40, and it's time to continue on our quest, even though I am still tired from lack of sleep. Who knows if we force ourselves a lillte bit we would not feel tired anymore. But I am still tired anyways, so I put my trident on the boat, and command it to make the raft go auto-pilot and go to its intended destination, and I lied down on the boat beside Josh and fall asleep. I dreamed of the Sirens sweet voice. They were making their way to Gulf of St. Lawrence. Oh no! They were after Vince Peterson, my friend! As the sirens moved to a local club in New Brunswick at Fredericton town, they began to summon loudspeakers from their fingertips and they began to sing. "Come forth, come forth, everybody in the town of Fredericton." The sirens sang with sweet voice. "We know of your deepest desires." The the sirens told everyone of their deepest desires one by one, and everybody is literally following the Sirens blindly. Some tripped over a skipping rope, some got electrocuted by accidentally walking into the power poles, and some actually drove in their cars, driving towards the sirens source, driving over pedestrians in the process. This has to be the worst incident ever happened. Then, my dream focused onto a small apartment where a guy with brown hair and eyes is listening to loud music. I knew instantly he is Vince. His music is so loud that he didn't even notice the singing of the sirens. He then looked outside the window and saw many people were hypnotized and are following the sirens. Vince apparently didn't care since he turned up the volume. At this point, this should have blown his eardrums to pieces. My focus is back on the sirens. The sirens are leading them towards this city center and once the people got into the city center, they were moaning "Please, tell us. Please, tell us...." like people under mind control. The sirens told them that they are going to leave, and they did leave by vanishing into thin air. The crowd shook their heads and saw the streets have been piled up with dead bodies. They are either ran over by the vehicles, got electrocuted by some of the downed power lines, or got trampled by hypnotized crowds. There are estimated to be about at least 3/4 of the population died. I woke up with a start. I looked at Josh, who woke me up. "Ariel, wake up!" Josh said. Josh's P.O.V I woke Ariel up since I found out that Ariel had been asleep. The dream was quite disturbing, when the sirens took out more than half of the population, and they are heading to Greece next. Greece.... doesn't that mean... Oh no!! I immediately knew their intention. They are going to do their most devious work yet. They're going to make the entire Greek civilization to succumb to their deaths. I realized how happy the sirens were out of their island, and they are going to destroy the entire world one by one. I poked Ariel's back and she turned around to face me. "Ariel, did you get the dream about the sirens?" Ariel nodded. "The dream about how they are going to travel to greece to destroy the civilization once and for all?" Ariel frowned. It's obvious that Ariel hadn't get the dream, and she shook her head. "No." Ariel perked up suddenly. "Josh, there's something I have to tell you." Ariel then neared her mouth on my ear and whispered her dream that is sent to her. My jaw dropped. "Ariel, that's where Vince Peterson lives!" I shouted suddenly, but I quickly covered my mouth with my right hand because I didn't really mean to shout that loud. "I know..." Ariel is staring down at the boat, probably wondering what had happened to him. I wished he is okay, because he is our only lead to finding the Snaevell mountain in Iceland and with him, we can actually journey to the centre of the earth with him. I fiddled with my thumbs, and I looked to my left and saw the continent of America. Ariel and I decided to keep close to the island since Ariel knows that I would be freaking out because I am afraid of getting lost. "Hey Josh, did you notice?" Ariel asked. "Notice what?" I asked back. "That the waves always propel us forward." Ariel said. I had always wondered in my mind, how on earth do we get this far? Apparently, Ariel had used an autopilot on the waves so that we would be guided towards the right place. I settled my staff on the boat and raise it up high. The warm sunlight began to reflect on the staff as the staff glowed, which indicates it's absorbing energy from the sun itself. I tapped my staff thrice, and a solar panel came out of the staff, stretching 3 meters in width and length, and it starts to draw energy intensively into my staff. Ariel noticed what I was doing, and she did the same with her trident, which she put onto the ocean. The salt water began to move like a spiral motion and onto Ariel's trident. As soon as the water reached Ariel's trident, some of them got thrown back into the sea, and some are absorbed. I tapped my staff 3 times again, and the solar panel retracts back into the staff again. Ariel finished with her trident, that had drawn quite a large amount of power. "Good work, Joshy." Ariel said. "Now we have enough power to fend off 4 sharks." "Excuse me?" I asked, confused. "Just kidding, Joshy." Ariel patted me in the shoulder. "We have enough power to fend off 4 full waves of attack." "Cool!" I commented, while cleaning my staff with my hands. I don't know how this staff fully operates, but I believe that it operates much more efficient when it's clean. Me and Ariel held onto the staff tightly, because Ariel spotted a giant octopus just right in front of us. The octopus spread its tentacles and swam very fast towards our direction. Ariel placed her trident flat on the boat and stared at the octopus. Nothing is happening at first, but when the octopus began to attack, a wave of water just burst out from under and forming a temporary but dense shield around the boat. As I watched, the wave shatters after the octopus delivered a blow, but the force is not enough to penetrate the boat itself as the octopus recoiled and ready to attack again, but the solid water shield is back up again in a matter of milliseconds. The octopus is smarter this time. One of its tentacles hit the water barrier, and when it shatters, the following water barrier is about to reform when the other one penetrated the forming water barrier and it grabbed me and pulled me under. "JOSH!!!" Ariel screamed as I went deeper and deeper and as soon as I reached certain depth, I lost consciousness. When I woke up, I was somewhere inside a prison cell. I was tied up very tightly with my hands bound behind my back and my ankles tied together and my mouth is gagged with a black duct tape. I started writhing around to break free. Just then, a female holding a trident stepped up to me. My first thought is Ariel, because Ariel had made a trident similar to this one, but I shook my head and take a better look at the figure. They had snakes for legs and they had slithering sound when they said the letter S, and there are a bunch of them. They are accompanied by a huge female with a club in her hands and two horns protruding from her head. She gestured the guards to open the door and walked towards me. I can't do anything except watching this huge half-demon girl walking towards me. I glared at her, and her first response to that is slap me in the face. "MMMMFMMMMMMFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF!!!!" I muffled scream. "Do not be rude to us, little hero!" The half-daemon said. I lie there limply, afraid something worse is going to happen. "Now, you are probably wondering, why are you here, aren't you?" The half-daemon said. I nodded. "You are here because you and your friend are planning to interfere with my show with the sirens." So, this demon is behind all this! No wonder they are able to escape the island of the sirens! "But do not worry." The female demon said. "You are in the town of Fredericton, right next to where that Vince Peterson lives. He doesn't know if you are held here, so if you dare tell anyone..." The demon walked up towards me and punched me hard in the chest. I was knocked out of breath. "... This will happen, but a lot more painful." I have to get out of here. Ariel is probably searching for me where I am. "Oh, don't bother, Joshy..." The half-daemon said, probably reading my mind, and how did the female demon know my name? "You can't escape, and besides, the more you struggle..." The demon girl walked up towards me and tightened the bonds around me. I muffled-scream in pain. "...the tighter it gets." The female demon finished. Ariel's P.O.V "JOSH!!!" I yelled. I dived down to save Josh, but as soon as the octopus saw me, the octopus apparently to have teleported after I was near Josh. Oh man, this must be my worst nightmare. Josh had been kidnapped, right out of my eyes! I shouldn't have summoned the breakable water shield, but it's the most energy efficient way. On the other hand, Josh left his staff here, and I figure that I could use it just for emergency. But the only problem is that only Josh can use it, and I don't know if I can use it too. I guess it might take some practice. I lifted his staff above, and I waited. Nothing. I tried lifting his staff again, and this time tapped it once. A faint glow of light emanated from the staff. I reckon this staff is half charged, so I tapped the staff 4 times, and a solar panel came out of the staff, stretching 4 meters in width and length. I let it be there for a while, while I grabbed my trident and practiced my water controlling powers (and having some fun). After about 3 minutes, Josh's staff glowed very bright and the solar panel automatically retracts back inside his staff. His staff now glows quite bright, indicating that his staff is fully charged, and is ready to use. I settled his staff on the boat, and continued to get to Fredericton, where Vince Peterson is. I wanted to know if Vince knows where Josh is being held. Category:Josh-Son Of Hyperion Category:Voices of Doom Category:Stories